1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to (1) a laminated article comprising two outer glass layers, a polyvinyl acetal layer disposed therebetween and a fibrous layer encapsulated in said polyvinyl acetal layer and (2) a process for making said laminated article.
2. Information on Disclosure Statement
In the past, glass laminates have been prepared by sandwiching a sheet of plastic, such as polyvinyl butyral, between two sheets of glass. For this purpose clear sheets, as well as those having a black and white colored design, have been used. Generally, adherence of the layers of glass to the plastic sheet have been obtained by utilizing heat and pressure. However, there is a tendency for the plastic sheet to move during the preparation of the laminate, creating irregularities therein, and therefore producing visual distortion therein. Even under the best of conditions, all of the air is not removed between the interfacial surfaces of the adjacent layers of the assembly in the laminate, and the resultant air bubbles create additional visual distortion in the laminated product. herein, a glass laminate possessing decorative appeal is obtained but having none of the objectionable features described above.